Known gathering machines do not succeed in picking up nuts, such as pecans, successfully. Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,590, describes a self propelled power rake for removing weeds, leaves, lawn cuttings and debris from the ground. U. S. Pat. No. 3,518,819, to Schneider, describes a wheel mounted brush pickup for vegetation on a field surface, which uses bristled rollers for picking up the vegetation.